Biscuits and Burns
by drama.birdy18
Summary: Plotless fluff between Donna and 10


**Taking a break from my angsty drabbles with 4 and Sarah Jane to have some fluffy fun with my other favorite pairing, 10 and Donna. They are just too cute together! :)**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who doesn't belong to me, JE would have ended much differently if it did.**

Donna stood in the TARDIS's kitchen with an array of baking supplies surrounding her. She had been feeling a bit uncomfortable and useless with nothing to do while the Doctor made a few repairs so she had decided to do some baking. It had always been a calming and enjoyable past time for her, providing something to take her mind off of all the problems in her life. The only thing that had ever worked better had been sitting up on the hill with her granddad—and now the Doctor's hugs were doing a good job of it too, not that she'd ever tell him that. Besides, the snacks she made were always well received by her Spaceman and maybe she could even get some meat on his bones.

She hummed happily to herself as she pulled out a tray of fresh-baked biscuits. The scent wafted throughout the room and filled her senses. She breathed it in and smiled in pleasure, absolutely perfect. The TARDIS seemed to agree because she purred happily and opened the kitchen door to allow the scent to escape from the room. Donna chuckled and then set about cleaning up while the biscuits cooled.

Doctor Who

The Doctor was nearly done the repairs in the console room when he was assaulted by a tantalizing aroma. He grinned at the familiar scent. Donna had been baking. He considered abandoning his work in favor of a treat but decided against it—just barely though. His hands flew over the machinery, trying to get the repair done as quickly as possible, and managed to burn himself in the process. He jerked his hand back and immediately shoved the burned finger into his mouth, sucking on it in an attempt to alleviate the pain until it healed.

In his mind, the TARDIS laughed at the injury that was a result of his carelessness. He shot her the mental equivalent of sticking his tongue out at her since he couldn't physically do it at the moment. She paused in her laughter long enough to remind him that the burn was most likely healed by now. The Doctor removed his finger from his mouth and carefully examined it for any signs of the injury. Satisfied that it was indeed healed, he went back to work on the repair.

Now he really wanted the biscuits that were waiting for him in the kitchen, and possibly a kiss from the cook for his injured finger. It would probably be difficult to get Donna to agree to it if the injury was gone though, he realized dejectedly. Well, maybe there was a way he could fix that.

Doctor Who

Donna looked around the kitchen and smiled in satisfaction. There was no sign of her baking, the biscuits were sufficiently cooled and sitting on a plate, and two cups of tea were poured. It was only when she realized how much she had gotten done that the Doctor's absence really registered. He was usually trying to steal a few treats as soon as she pulled them out of the oven.

She eyed the still open door, waiting for him to come bounding in. And waited. And waited a little more. When it became clear that he wasn't coming, Donna gathered together the snack on a tray and headed out in search of the Doctor. She had never been a very patient person and if he was too absorbed in his tinkering to come get his snack then she'd take it to him. But only because he needed some meat on his bones. Not because she wanted a little bit of that attention he had been giving the repairs. Nope, she just wanted to help her best friend.

Doctor Who

The repairs had been done for a while now and it was getting extremely difficult for the Doctor to sit in the console room and wait for Donna to come looking for him. He was getting fidgety. Sitting still with nothing to do was not something he liked doing, but if it got him that kiss, even if it was just on his finger, then he could persevere.

Just as he was reaching the end of his admittedly small attention span, he heard the familiar sound of Donna's footsteps. She entered the room holding a tray of goodies and, in his haste to get to her, the Doctor grabbed a still hot piece of coiling, burning his palm. He released a yelp of surprise and stumbled backward a few steps. An uncontainable grin spread across his face and he was forced to hide it by examining the burn. He had been planning on 'accidentally' burning himself but this worked so much better because it actually was an accident.

"You really ought to be more careful," Donna admonished him, barely able to keep her amusement from her voice.

"It hurts!" he whined, ready and willing to milk this for all it was worth.

She tutted at him and set down the tray before walking the rest of the way to his side. He immediately held out his hand for her examine.

"You'll be fine, you big baby," she said after a cursory examination. "Gotten worse sunburns than that."

"Will you kiss it?" he asked her fake-shyly.

"Oi! What are you, five?" she demanded as she retrieved the tray of goodies.

"Please?" he shot her his best puppy dog face.

"Fine, but just this once," she consented.

The Doctor grinned widely at Donna and held out his burned palm to her. She scrunched up her nose and pressed a quick kiss to the burn. He smiled contentedly down at her and let his hand move the short distance to cup her cheek. She blushed slightly at the action before turning quickly away from him to get their snack.

"Right, how about some biscuits and tea then?" she asked while presenting him with the tray.

The warm smile stayed on his face as he nodded his agreement. Donna eyed him suspiciously as he bit into one of the biscuits. The soft expression on his face quickly turned back to one of his manic smiles and he launched into a report about the planet he thought they should visit next. She smiled to herself as she listened to him chatter away. All was back to normal, but she would store the memory away of that gentle expression that she was likely to never see again.


End file.
